Entitled: I Love You.
by Yagami Mimi
Summary: Basicly, it's one-sided Daikari, one-sided Takari. My first Dejimon fic.


Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Digimon. =/ DON'T SUE MEEEEEE. ;.;   
Digimon is [c] Bandai, Fox Kids, etc.  
  
  
Entitled: I Love You.  
  
  
  
I sighed, resting my chin into the palm of my hand. I was thinking about her, again. Her, as in the  
love of my life; Yagami Hikari. I don't think it's fair. That, she is with the one person in the world I   
hate with passion. My rival, Takeru. God, I hate that guy so much. He is with the one girl in the w  
orld who I loved, why not someone else? Why not Miyako? Why not Mimi-san? Why did he have  
to choose Hikari-chan? Why?  
  
  
*****  
  
  
I sat at the table my soccer team and I always sat at Lunch time. I stared. I stared at how she   
was at that exact moment. How she laughed, and smiled.. that smile made me melt. *Every*  
single thing about her made me melt. Her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled.. everything  
about her just made me get this .. puddy feeling inside. I love her, I love her with all my heart. But  
why couldn't she feel the same about me?  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Math class, blah. The only thing I enjoyed about it that I could be near Hikari. I sat behind her, and  
I smiled. It looked like she was falling asleep, her chin in the palm of her hand as she leaned back  
slightly. That's when I got the idea, I took a piece of lined paper from my binder, a pen, and started  
writing. ' This has to work.. ' I thought to myself, grinning slightly.  
  
  
  
***  
  
After school, I headed towards the computer lab. The piece of paper I had written on in Math was  
safetly tucked in my vest pocket. I put my hands behind my head, grinning widly. I could imagine  
the look on Hikari's face when I gave her the note. She would smile at me, looking up at me with  
those big crismon colored eyes of her's. I blushed at the thought of it.  
  
****  
  
"Daisuke!" Chibimon called as I entered the computer lab, the small little blue and creme  
colored Dejimon latching himself onto my leg.  
  
"Hey there, buddy." I said, smiling down at him as I patted him on the head, picking him up and   
placing him onto my shoulder.  
  
"About time, your late." Takeru looked at me with an arched brow, I heard snickering from  
Miyako and Iori. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Are we going or what, hat-boy?" I muttered, folding my arms over my chest.  
"Let's go! Dejiport open!" Miyako cheered, holding her D3 up to the screen as herself and   
Poromon got sucked into it.  
  
Then Iori and Upamon left, then Takeru and Patamon. ' This was the time to give her the note, when  
no one else was around! ' I thought, and cleared my throat a bit.   
"N-ne, Hikari-chan..?" I stammered.  
  
She blinked, looking over to me with a slight tilt of her head. "Nani, Daisuke-kun?"  
  
Be cool, Daisuke. Be cool.. "H--here." I stuttered, taking the folded piece of paper out of my vest  
pocket, handing it to her. Damnit, how could I screw *that* up!  
  
She took the note, blinking towards me before she unfolded it, reading it.. a smile appearing across  
her face. ' She smiled! She smiled at me! ' I silenty cheered, grinning.  
  
"Arigato, Daisuke-kun. You're sweet." She leaned towards me, pressing a kiss to my   
cheek. I saw fireworks, literally. That had to be the happiest moment of my life. She and Tailmon  
went through the gate, leaving me standing there dumb-founded, my hand pressed up againest my  
cheek.  
  
  
***   
  
  
"Daisukeeeeee.." Chibimon whined, waving his stubby little arms across my face.  
"H-huh, nani?" I blinked, snapping out of my trance.  
"What did the note you gave Hikari-san say?" He asked, with a tilt of his head.  
I blushed slightly, clearing my throat a bit. ''It said.. 'I love you, and even if you haven't realized it  
yet, I hope you feel the same way." I answered, hearing a giggle from my little Dejimon partner.   
Before we both, got sucked into the gate to the Dejitial World.  
  
End.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
